Bets
by im your imaginary friend
Summary: What happens when the entire guild is on opposite sides. Everyone is betting on weather Natsu will end up with Lucy or Lisanna. Who will he choose and how. Which side will win. Nalu or NaLi


**Nalu one-shot, hope you like it**

 **Disclaimer, I do now own fairlytail**

"Aww look at them, I think it's cute, they will totally end up together." Said Mira.

"What?" said Gray, "No, definitely, Lucy and Natsu."

"And why is that, Lisanna and Natsu would definitely make a better couple."

"You are only saying that because she's your sister."

"Am not, just saying, they have been friends longer, and they use to pretend to be husband and wife, it will definitely be NaLi."

"NaLi?"

"My personal ship name, like you and Juvia are Gruvia."

"What about Juvia." Juvia said.

"What definitely not like that, plus it will definitely be Natsu and Lucy." Said Gray.

"Oh Juvia agrees, as long as love-rival isn't going after Gray-sama, Juvia is fine. They would make a wonderful couple."

"You are wrong." Said Mira.

"Wanna bet?"

"Bets, whoa I'm in." said Cana, and Erza.

"Bets are manly!" yelled Elfman

"What's the bet?" said Cana.

"Weather it will be Natsu and Lisanna or Natsu and Lucy." Replied Mira.

"Oh definitely Natsu and Lucy." Said Erza, "I have been with them on missions, they totally love each other."  
"Really, I think it will be Natsu and Lisanna, they have been friends longer." Said Cana.

"Well, this bets getting real and fast. Okay, here are the rules. We give them until the end of the month, persuasion is allowed and whatever team wins, splits the money evenly."

"Then we got to make this more interesting." Said Gray.

Within twenty minutes after the conversation about that subject starts, everyone in the guild was in on this little bet. The teams consisted of:

Lucy and Natsu:

Erza

Jellal

Gray

Juvia

Happy

Gajeel

Wendy

Carla

Pantherlily

Romeo

Reedus

Elfman

Lisanna and Natsu:

Alzack

Bisca

Wakaba

Jet

Droy

Levy

Max

Warren

Nab

Kinana

Master Makarov

The bet was set, now it was time for the fun part.

For the next few weeks, people tried everything to get someone together. Erza, Gray and Juvia teamed up and sent Lucy flowers from Natsu and vice versa. Nothing changed between them. Also locking them in Lucy's apartment, but Natsu jumped through the window with Lucy in his arms.

Jet, Droy and Levy tried to get Lisanna and Natsu together. They also locked them in a closet and tied their shoe laces together and same love songs whenever they were sitting next to each other.

Both teams were giving it their all to get them together, but nothing worked. Some tried to use love potions, some more harmful methods like trying to make Natsu a hero that Lucy or Lisanna would fall for. Some were more like spectators. The entire guild was a war zone, picking off competitors, soiling their plans. It was chaos. And the master didn't stop it, because he was part of it. Lisanna, Natsu and Lucy, were all blissfully unaware that everyone, but them, were trying to get Natsu, with someone. The only people that weren't participating were evergreen, Laxus, BIxlow and Laxus (really just because Laxus thought it was stupid). Loke wasn't betting, but he was personally rutting for Lisanna and Natsu, saying he wanted Lucy. The whole thing was hysterically chaotic.

"Crap, none of them ended up together!" yelled Mira as the month was now over.

"And after all we did, this is so not MANLY." Yelled Elfman.

"But who do they lie is the real question." Asked Gray.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Said Mira, with a very intimidating look on her face.

The next day, Lucy and Natsu walked into the guild to see Lisanna against a chair tied up.

"Lisanna!" both Natsu and Lucy yelled. But before they knew it, they guild hall doors were closed and they were in the chairs as well.

"Okay." A voice said. "question time." Emerging from the shadows was the demon made, Mira.

"Mira?" asked Lucy, "what is this?"

"You can go freely if you answer one simple question" she turned towards Lisanna. "Who, do, you, like?

"What, why didn't you just ask me that, you didn't have to do this Mira, it's not like I was hiding it."

"Ah-ha I knew it! I knew you likes Natsu!" she said cheerfully.

"What?" Natsu and Lisanna said simultaneously.

"Natsu? No way, sorry Natsu, but I'm not interested."

"It's cool. I didn't think you were."

"Wait, then who?" asked Mira.

"Seriously, I have been dating Bixlow for a few months now. I didn't hide it, I thought people knew."

"Wait, really?" asked Mira. She was upset, the team she had been rooting for had been a fraud. "Okay." She said turning towards Natsu. "Then who do _you_ like?"

"Seriously?" he asked, then laughed.

"What's so funny, c'mon, tell me."

"Isn't it obvious? Man I thought you knew." I laughed again.

"NO its not obvious, who is it! Is it Lucy!"

"WOW, of course is it, I have been with Lucy for five years, four being her boyfriend, I'm already with Lucy, you idiot. And for the record, I don't like Lucy, I love her."

"Wait…WHAT!" said the entire guild.

"Aww, love you too Natsu, now can we be untied now, I'm assuming you don't have to ask me whom I like, it's now pretty obvious as well."

"OH, yeah." Said Mira dumbfounded. Lucy and Natsu were both untied and gave each other a quick kiss.

"why didn't you tell anyone Lucy, and Natsu?" asked Gray.

"I, I mean we, assumed you guys knew, like Lisanna, it's not like we hide it. Just didn't blatantly say it out loud." Replied Natsu.

"Oh god, really?"

"Yeah." Said Lucy.

"Wait, who wins the bet then, they were already together, so I guess the Nalu side?" Asked gray.

"Bet?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, the guild was betting on who would end up together, either Natsu and Lucy or Natsu and Lisanna, so I guess we win." He said putting a fist into the air. Some people were cheering, and some cursing about how they were so sure they would win.

"What just happened?" asked Natsu.

"No idea." Said Lisanna and Lucy.


End file.
